Laughing Words
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: Three Death Eaters appeared in a cloud of black smoke, causing the trio to spring back in surprise. Chantal almost lost her footing, and her wand arm snapped up on instinct. "Fred - " A spell sped past her, missing her by mere inches, exploding against the wall behind them.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Jane here. I honestly have to say that I am absolutely excited to be posting this story. I have literally been planning it for over 4 months, and it's been quite the journey. I am definitely passionate about this story, and I hope you guys love it at much as I do.**

**I absolutely love the Harry Potter series/franchise. This is my first HP story posted on this site, and I'm so excited to see what you think. But believe me, I have loads more of HP stories to put on here. XD Enjoy. **

**The story will mostly be following the movies, but for some reference, book scenes will be in the story as well. **

**P.S. Please don't flame. I'd really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise, even though I seriously wish I did. I do, however, own my OC, Chantal, any other OC's that appear, and any part of the story that is not directly from either the books, or movies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

**_May 2nd, 1998_**

Things were flying through the air in every direction. Spells, explosions, people, creatures. Chantal wanted to help, but she couldn't keep lingering in the courtyard. She had to find her family, her friends. A jet of bright green light soared straight towards her. She flung her arm up and her shield charm blasted the curse apart. The person who attacked her screamed in outrage, aiming their wand with another attempt at her life, but she merely stabbed her wand in their direction. There was a flash of green and they fell. At the moment, Chantal felt no remorse. She raced to the nearest entrance, and practically threw herself through the doorway, the warmth and light of the castle, bathing her in an almost tragically welcoming glow.

Stone lay broken and strewn everywhere. In amongst the rubble, bodies, human and not, lay about; smears of blood and shards of glass, littering the floor. Chantal tried to ignore the scenery, her heart racing as she picked a direction and ran. She turned a corner, and someone collided with her, as they sprang apart, they stood a foot from each other, with their wands pointed and ready to duel. Seeing who it was, Chantal dropped her arm and hugged the person tightly.

"Tonks! I didn't know you were here! Remus said - "

"I know, but I just _couldn't_ stay behind. It's so good to see you! I'm sorry … I'm trying to find Remus - "

"He's out in the courtyard! I just ran past him. He's doing phenomenally!"

"Perfect! Thanks!" Tonks turned; ready to go find her husband.

"Wait!" Chantal called after her desperately.

Tonks turned, her breathing hard, her face flushed.

"Where is _he_?"

Chantal didn't have to speak the name for her friend to understand. Tonks' face filled with a smile, and she pointed back the way she had come. "I just saw him, actually! He said that Kingsley put them both on 'Secret Passage Guarding'. He's outside one near the Room of Requirement!"

"Thank you! Good luck!"

"You too, Chantal!"

They both turned and fled into the fray of battle. Chantal whipped her head from side to side, making sure she didn't run into any more people, friend or foe. Clutching her wand tightly in her hand, she raced faster, wheeling around the corner of the corridor; and saw him up ahead, standing ready to guard, incase of an intrusion. He turned, as he heard her approach, his wand ready to attack; dropping his arm immediately, a grin growing on his face.

Chantal and the man flung themselves at each other. He braced her tightly, moving loose strands of her hair from her face and kissed her passionately. "Chantal! _What are you doing here_? I thought you - "

"I _had_ to come find you, I couldn't stand not knowing … _Fred_ … The Death Eaters have breached the barriers … they have giants … dark creatures … the courtyard is a mess. People are everywhere… death, plenty of it, on both sides."

Her husband hugged her to him, holding her close. "I know … I can hear people fighting … I didn't know where you were, and I _wanted _to come find you … I couldn't abandon my post, though that's all I wanted to do."

"It's okay, I'm here now." She looked up into his brown eyes, a small, sad smile on her lips. "I won't leave you."

"Nor will I leave you. You know that." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes, enjoying the brief moments of peace, knowing that all too soon, they would end. "They'll probably be here any minute."

"We'll fight them," Fred smiled, looking at her tenderly. "We're both powerful enough to take a good few. Together, we can do anything … and then, Harry will kill You-Know - _alright,_ Voldemort - and we can go home and sleep."

Chantal went to laugh. She had to hand it to Fred, always taking a situation, no matter how bad, and being able to make a joke. "Sleep is very much needed. I'm extremely tired. But yes. First we must wi - "

They both whirled around, as the sound of someone running and panting heavily filled the hall. Percy was hurtling down the corridor from the opposite direction, waving his arms wildly. "I came to be a reinforcement!"

"Well it's _about time_ I had _another_ Weasley here." Fred said, with a teasing roll of his eyes.

"Ech-hem," Chantal cleared her throat, a smirk on her face. "I think you forgot that one was _already _here."

Percy blinked, looking at her in slight confusion, eyeing her curiously. "I agree, Chantal, you have always had surprisingly striking red hair just like our family … but I wasn't expecting you to somehow be _distantly related_! When did you find that ou - "

Fred coughed, trying to hold back a laugh. "Actually, Perce, Chantal and I … _got married_ … for about a year now, to be exact."

Percy stared between Fred and the girl he had always known to cause havoc, and antagonize him, with his twin brothers. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and then rose rapidly. "When did this happen?!"

"When you were being a giant prat, not surprising," Fred laughed, as his brother braced him. "One reason you weren't invited to the wedding. Plus, we kind of did it in secret anyways. Mum almost had a fit when she found out. Couldn't believe she wasn't invited either. We didn't want a fuss. Especially with Bill and Fleur's wedding coming up."

"Well, a belated congratulations!" Percy said, hugging Chantal to him. "Another new sister!"

Chantal hugged him back, shrugging and grinning. "It's just good to have you back on our side, Percy. You were really missed. Now … we have a passage to defend."

Almost simultaneously, three Death Eaters appeared in a cloud of black smoke, causing the trio to spring back in surprise.

Chantal almost lost her footing, and her wand arm snapped up on instinct. "Fred - "

A spell sped past her, missing her by mere inches, exploding against the wall behind her. Chantal looked back at the Death Eater, hate bubbling up inside of her, and the trio began to duel the three intruders. Spells were flying left and right as the Death Eaters began to advance towards them, pushing them back down the corridor. As her opponent lifted his wand to make an attack, the sound of approaching footfalls caused him to turn. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were making their way towards them rapidly. She had to act now.

Chantal whipped her wand through the air. "_Stupefy_!" She screamed with great emphasis, driving all her hate and hardship into the word

The spell hit the Death Eater with such force that it sent them rocketing backwards down the hall, and crashing through the window at the other end; where they fell, unconscious, to their death.

"_That was brilliant love_!" Fred shouted, dodging a curse and sending one back at his opponent who deflected it.

The man duelling Percy backed off suddenly, and Chantal saw the hood of his robes fall back, revealing none other than Pius Thicknesse. She felt her blood boil over and stood, ready to back either her husband or brother-in-law, watching them duel, feeling horribly anxious.

"_Hello Minister_!" Percy shouted rather exuberantly, a grin spread across his face as he sent a jinx straight at his former boss, who dropped his wand and began clawing at the front of his robes, falling to the ground and making a terrible choking noise as tiny spikes began to appear all over him. He seed to be transforming into some kind of sea urchin. "Did I mention I'm_ resigning_?"

"You're _joking _Perce!" Fred replied in glee, his grin just as unmistakable as his brothers. The Death Eater he was battling collapsed as Fred managed to hit him simultaneously with three separate Stunning Spells

Chantal felt a smile grow on her face as she reached forward, Fred taking her hand assuringly, pulling her towards him. The trio turned to each other, grinning from ear to ear

Fred looked impressed. "_You are actually are joking_ ... I don't think I have heard you joke since you were - "

The air around them exploded.


	2. - 1 - Pranks and Memories

**Chapter One**

**- Pranks and Night Conversations -**

**_August 1994_**

"That _wasn't funny_ Fred!" The voice of Arthur Weasley erupted from the kitchen, startling Chantal awake from where she had been dozing in one of the armchairs in the living room, an open book in her lap. "_What on earth did you give that muggle boy_?"

She struggled into a sitting position, marking her page and placing the book on one of the side tables; with a sleepy yawn she trudged into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about; seconds later, really wishing she hadn't. Mr. Weasley stood, staring at one of his twin sons with such an enraged look, she felt like he was about to blow the Burrow over.

The other twin, George stood a few feet away, not wanting to be the one getting yelled at. Their younger brother Ron stood back too, with his best friend Harry Potter at his side, both trying to hide their laughter. Chantal gave Harry a small wave, which he returned. She really wanted to know what was going on.

"I didn't _give_ him anything," Fred Weasley said thickly, though his face was bright with a wicked grin, which only made his fathers look more clouded. "I just _dropped_ it … it was _his fault_ he went and ate it. I never _told_ him to." Fred noticed Chantal in the doorway and gave her a small wink.

"You dropped it on _purpose_!" Mr. Weasley's face was rather red with exasperated anger. "You _knew_ he'd eat it, you _knew_ he was on a diet - "

"How big did his tongue get?" George Weasley cut in excitedly.

Chantal looked at Mr. Weasley curiously. The twins had told her that they had planned to use one of their new inventions on the muggle boy. One, because from what Harry always said, the boy sounded like a glutinous wreck, and two, because it was payback for all the horrible things he had done to Harry over the years.

"_It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it_!" Despite his rather loud and angered tone, Mr. Weasley almost had a slight smile to his face as he remembered the scene.

At that, Chantal, Harry, and the Weasley boys began to roar with laughter, filling the kitchen with the sweet sound of harmonious joy. Ron seemed like he was almost on the verge of tears, and both the twins were clutching each other.

"_It isn't funny_!" Mr. Weasley shouted, looking more desperate at trying to prove his point. "That sort of behaviour seriously undermines Wizard-Muggle relations! I spend _half my life_ campaigning against the mistreatment of muggles, and my own sons - "

"We didn't give it to him because he's a _muggle_!" Fred interrupted, full of protest.

"No," George agreed, standing up straighter, "we gave it to him because he's a _great. Bullying. Git!_ Isn't he Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded earnestly, trying to calm Mr. Weasley down. "He is, Mr. Weasley."

"That's _not the point_! You wait until I tell your mother - "

"Tell me _what_?"

Everyone turned as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, her eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips. Like her husband and children, Molly Weasley had the defining look of flaming red hair, which seemed almost brighter as her face grew more suspicious. She saw Harry standing there and smiled, "oh hello, Harry dear," before turning back shrewdly to her husband. "_Tell me what, Arthur_?"

Mr. Weasley began to hesitate, eyeing his sons and his wife. Chantal, held her breath, waiting for him to break. Mrs. Weasley's anger was something that everyone tried to avoid. At that moment, the youngest Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione Granger came sauntering into the kitchen as well, stopping to watch the scene warily.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be losing her patients fast. "_Tell me what, Arthur_?"

"It's nothing, Molly," Mr. Weasley fumbled over his words, trying to tread his ground carefully. "Fred and George just – but I've had words with them - "

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed to thin little slits. Chantal had never thought eyes could narrow so much, but Molly Weasley was a champion at suspicious looks. Her voice was slow, dangerous. "What have they done _this_ time? If it's got _anything_ to do with '_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_' - "

"_Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron_?" Hermione piped up suddenly.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, left the room almost hastily, trying to avoid the rest of the confrontation. Chantal knew that they probably would have invited her along, but knowing that she was the twins' best friend, knew that she would want to stay and wait for them.

Arthur began to pick his words carefully, and explain, and the uproar started again. Chantal made eye contact with Fred, and nodded in the direction of the garden, where she would start setting up for dinner. She made her way out of the kitchen scene as fast as she could.

-W-

Chantal sat under a tree in the Burrow's yard, looking up at the dark sky full of stars and wondering what her family was doing at the exact same moment. She had been so excited when the twins wrote to her and asked if she'd like to come see the Quidditch World Cup with them and the others, since their dad managed to get extra tickets. Chantal loved Quidditch and was more than happy to go. Her older brother, Tobias was also going, with his old school friend, Oliver Wood, since both were Quidditch fanatics. Her younger sister Aileen had been heartbroken, since she had wanted to go so badly, but their grandmother had insisted on seeing her youngest grandchild the night of the match.

She let out a sigh, sitting back against the trunk; about to close her eyes when she heard a rustle and someone cough, causing her to start-up and turn in surprise. One of the twins made their way towards her in the coming darkness, a Lumos charm giving them a small amount of light as they came up beside her and plopped down, settling against the tree, and looking up at the sky with a resigned and relaxed sigh.

She leaned back as well, smiling smugly. "Hullo, Fred. Got quite the earful tonight, didn't you?"

The twin sat forward a little bit, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "How did you – no one ever knows which one we are. Not even our mother."

Chantal shrugged. "I guess, spending almost everyday for six years together makes me see differences. Like you, you have rounder eyes than George."

Fred made a small impressed noise, "well done, Channy. I wouldn't think that being best friends for so long could help someone see our minor differences. Like I said, _our mother_ can't even tell the difference."

She laughed slightly. "Then again, after pulling so many pranks with you two, I started keeping a wary eye out, in case I was the next target."

"_Not you, Chantal! You're our partner in crime_."

They both laughed, high-fiving and reminiscing about all the heinous acts that the three troublemakers had done over their years, both in school and out.

-W-

_"_Never, in all my years_."_

_Chantal stood, her head bowed and her hands folded in front of her. Beside her stood two rather lanky, and equally red-haired twin boys, and another boy with dark dreadlocks. The four of them stood in front a rather severe looking witch, who was giving them all the most disapproving look. She had been the woman who had sorted them just the night before._

_"You have been in the school for less than twenty-four hours, and you've already broken _several_ school rules, and _half of a classroom_."_

_"It wasn't _exactly_ a classroom, professor," one of the twins said honestly. "It was actually a hallway."_

_Professor __Minerva McGonagall looked anything but amused. "I sorted all four of you into my own house, the most loyal and brave, yet you go off and pull something like this!"_

_Chantal made a noise, which did not go un-detected._

_Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed. "Do you have something to say, Miss. Devin?"_

_"No ma'am. I was just - "_

_"Well, speak up."_

_"I was just saying … that you have to admit … what we did _was_ rather … brave."_

_Everyone was silent. The only noise being some explosions of spells coming from the opposite classroom. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, her eyes narrowed._

_"Do you think that this is _funny_, Miss. Devin?"_

_"No ma'am."_

_"Good. Because it isn't. Let this be a lessen to all four of you. _Detention_, for you, Miss. Devin. And yes, you too, Mr. Jordan. And the two Mister Weasley's."_

_"But - " Lee Jordan went to protest._

_"Be that as it is. You're lucky I'm not taking _any_ points from you. Despite the fact that you did destroy several suits of armour which will have to be repaired, _and_ broke several rules; Miss. Devin was right. _It was brave_. Now … go to lunch, before I change my mind and take two-hundred points before the year has even started."_

_Out in the hallway, the three boys burst out laughing. Chantal, however, was not in the mood to be celebrating detention. Her older brother would definitely be hearing about this, and if he told their parents, they'd be anything be pleased._

_"Wow!" One of the twins grinned, Chantal couldn't see a difference between the two. "We actually got out of losing house points. That's got to be a first!"_

_"You think this is _funny_?"_

_The boys all turned to her, looks of surprise on their faces._

_"You just got me _detention_! We haven't even been here for a day!"_

_"Hey," one of the twins held up his hands. "We might as well laugh about it. We're all in the same boat."_

_"Or, same detention cell." Lee said, earning a snigger and high-five from the other brother._

_Chantal scowled, "you guys are _horrible_."_

_"Don't be _mean_ Firstie." The closest twin said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You were laughing when it happened. Heck, you helped us."_

_"Whatever." She turned away from them; also pretending she hadn't heard the new nickname. "I'm going to the common room." She stopped, and turned back. The boys were looking at her expectantly. "Um … where _exactly_ is the common room?"_

_The one who called her Firstie shook his head. "Nope. Not telling."_

_"_What_?" She looked affronted. "Why not?"_

_"You called us horrible."_

_"_So_?"_

_"I didn't like it."_

_Though, to Chantal's bemusement, he was smirking. "Oh, just tell me!"_

_"Nope."_

_"Fred," the second twin said, shaking his head. "Come on. Just tell her."_

_"Not until she gives good payment back. After all, she did call us a _nasty_ name." Fred, however, looked anything but insulted. Chantal was sure that they had been called much worse before._

_The second twin rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brother. "Of course."_

_Lee just shrugged when Chantal turned her blazing gaze to him. "I really have no idea what's going on myself."_

_"A kiss will do."_

_"_What_?!" Chantal practically shrieked, looking at him in horror. "_No way_!"_

_Fred grinned, crossing his arms. "Yup. That seems good enough. A kiss for the directions."_

_"That's hardly fair!"_

_"Well, do you_ want_ to know where the common room is?"_

_Chantal was too strong to cry at the situation, but she was getting more and more angry. "No. I'll stay lost."_

_"Suit yourself."_

_That one word, suit, gave her an idea. Chantal pulled out her wand and pointed it at a nearby suit of armour. She really didn't know any spells yet, but she decided she could try something she had heard her brother talking about. She swiped her wand through the air, and gave it a little flick. "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_The left leg of the metal knight broke free and began to hover in the air. She moved the levitated leg from the knight, and went to aim a kick at Fred. However, much to her dismay, the short Charms professor, Flitwick, was making his way down the hall. It all happened too fast. One second, she was trying to kick Fred with the armour, and the next, Flitwick lay on his back with the metal leg clattering to the ground beside him._

_The three boys burst into laughter, Chantal rushed forward to help the teacher with a look of horror. "_Oh my goodness! Professor! I'm so sorry_!"_

_The little dwarf man waved his hand as she pulled him to his feet. "I'm alright, I'm alright. Not to worry."_

_Chantal gave him a pitiful look. "I really didn't mean - "_

_However, the look Flitwick was giving her was one of pure joy. "You haven't started charms lessons yet have you? First years? Yes? Gryffindor?_ Ah_! So you have it after the next class! Brilliant! That was a _wonderfully_ performed levitation charm, especially for someone who has never cast one! I am _very_ pleased! Yes indeed. _Fifty points_ to Gryffindor!"_

_The boys, who had been waiting for punishment, stared dumbfounded. "_What_?!"_

_"Yes, yes. I am indeed, most impressed. Most impressed indeed! Though, you may want to tidy this up beforehand. I shall see you all in charms!" He waddled off._

_Chantal looked back at the boys, a look of awestruck shock on her face. "_What the bloody hell just happened_ …"_

_"You just … won us … fifty … " Fred seemed lost for words._

_"I didn't even ... " Chantal was mystified._

_"Welcome back to the dark side." Fred grinned, suddenly at her side and taking one of her arms._

_George took the other. "The fourth member of our troubled group. Chantal Devin. The _Queen_ of our company."_

_Lee took both her legs. "The four havoc-wrecking Gryffindors!"_

_Despite being previously mad at the three of them, Chantal couldn't help but grin, happy to have made three new friends._

_"To the common room?" George asked._

_"To the common room!" Fred cried as if he were going to battle._

_And with that, the three boys carried, and staggered, up stairs to the common room. A new friendship forming between the four of them, on their first day of school._

-W-

Fred howled with laughter, remembering the situation. "Oh bloody hell, I _do _remember that! It was _so_ funny. Poor Flitwick!"

Clutching her stomach and gasping for breath, Chantal sat back, waving her hand to get his attention. "Can you believe this is going to be our _sixth_ year? Next year we'll be _graduating_. We'll be done Hogwarts! Adults! Able to do magic _outside_ of school without the precautions."

Fred nodded, clearing his throat and looking a little forlorn. "Seven years, huh? Wow. They went by _so_ fast. I'm not even sure I'm ready to leave Hogwarts. Six years ago, George and me met you and Lee on the train to school. Today, we're _still_ friends."

Chantal punched his arm lightly, making an evil face. "The best of friends. Partners in crime _and _pranking. Rulers of the world!"

"Well, maybe not that great," Fred joked. "I mean, me and George, sure. But, you? Not so much."

"Oh shush," Chantal shook her head, and pulled a strand of his shaggy red hair. "You, George, Ron, and Harry have let your hair grow out," she laughed wickedly. "I'll have to ask Hermione for some spells that will chop it all to odd lengths."

"You will do no such thing!" Fred laughed, beaming. "Me and George will get you back _tenfold_."

Chantal chuckled, nodding. "True, true. Maybe _not_ such a good idea." She sighed and looked up at the deepening sky. "We should probably head in and get some sleep. Gracious knows, your mother will be on top of making sure we're all awake super early so we can leave."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Tomorrow we need to get our precious Irish pride on." He helped her to her feet and they walked in silence back into the house, giddy with excitement for the game.

They climbed the stairs together, trying not to laugh too loudly; in fear of waking the others up, as they both tried to knock the other back down the steps. When they stopped outside of Ginny's bedroom, where Chantal was bunking with the other two girls, Fred turned and smiled at her mischievously.

"I'll see you bright and early then, Channy."

She smiled, nodding. "Sure thing. And _please_, at least for tonight, can you and George _not _start blowing things up? It kept us awake last night."

Fred winked, already heading up the steps to his and George's room. "Night, Chantal."

"Goodnight. Lunk-head." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guy's are enjoying the story so far! It actually has taken me around four months to planmap-out, because I want it to be as perfect/accurate as possible. I know the Harry Potter series inside and out, but I had a lot of extra research to do, like birthdays, wand woods, etc. It's been one hell of a ride, lol. So hopefully, my story/writing, is living up to it! :) Xo - Jane**

**P.S. Don't forget to F/F/R :D**


	3. - 2 - Journey to the Cup

**Hopefully you like the new chapter! Don't forget to make a comment/review. They really do help with motivation and spirit. :) - Jane**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**- Journey to the Cup -**

By the time they had breakfast and had set out on their journey, each loaded down with bags; the sun had just begun to poke out above the trees, giving the chilly air a nice and comforting glow. They made their way into the forest, birds chirping happily as they flew about.

"Nice and early," George groaned, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

Chantal rolled her eyes, tying her hair out of her face. "Oh, it's not _that_ big of a deal, Georgie. I'm sure the game will make up for it."

"Don't want to look _too_ pretty now, do we?" Fred said teasingly from beside her, pulling the hair-tie from her hair and grinning devilishly. "Besides, with hair colour like yours, people are bound to think _you're_ a Weasley too."

Chantal glared in annoyance, snatching the elastic from his grip and re-fixing her hair. It was true, another fact that had made her fast friends with the twins; her hair was rather a bright shade of red. It was a bit of her Irish heritage poking through, in a very noticeable way. Ginny and Hermione giggled from behind them, knowing how annoyed Chantal probably was.

"Hey, dad!" Ron called from where he and Harry lagged, rather behind; everyone turning to glance at them. "Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest!" Arthur simply shrugged, though his voice was cheerful. "Keep up!"

This caused a snicker from the rest as Ron and Harry trudged forward faster, trying to get closer to the rest of their travelling party.

"Just don't wander off now, you two," Chantal said to the twins, who both looked at her expectantly. "I'm not willing to come and get you back."

"Fine then," George grumbled, trying to suppress a grin. "We wouldn't do the same for you either."

It was only about fifteen minutes later when they finally broke into a clearing. A man stood a few feet away, breaking to a grin immediately when he saw the group.

"Arthur!" He said cheerfully, making Mr. Weasley stick up his hand in apology. "_It's about time son_!" He made his way forward, carrying a rather large and loaded pack on his back.

"Sorry Amos," Mr. Weasley replied kindly. "Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." He glanced back at Harry and Ron, the latter yawning as if to prove the point. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone, works with me at the Ministry."

Mr. Diggory smiled kindly, looking happy to see his co-worker and company. At that second, someone came flying down from the tree branch above Amos, landing rather lithely, with a smirk on their face.

Chantal couldn't help but grin. She recognized this newcomer from school. In fact, Cedric Diggory was one of her good friends. They had met during their first year. He was in Hufflepuff, and lived up to the house archetype. The twins had always teased Chantal about her relationship with Cedric, but she had to keep reminding them that they were just close friends.

"And this strapping young man must be Cedric," Mr. Weasley held out his hand, which the boy took pleasantly. "Am I right?"

"Yes sir," Cedric replied, as his father clapped him on the back. "This way, we shouldn't be too far." He finished, turning and began to walk farther into the bushes.

Chantal noticed Hermione and Ginny give a starry-eyes glances to each other, This caused her to giggle, only to realize that both twins were giving her a mock look George even mouthing, 'there's your lover!" She blushed scarlet, and walked faster to get away from their prying eyes.

She caught up to Cedric easily, even though he was putting great strides into his steps, making up for lost distance and time. "Hey Ced," she said simply.

Cedric did a double take and broke into a grin. "Chantal! I didn't know you'd be coming!"

"Yeah," she smiled, happy that he was glad to see her. "Fred and George invited me. It's _Quidditch_. Can't say no to that. Plus, my best mates."

Cedric nodded, glancing back at the twins who were both fighting over a tin of shortbread they had stolen from home. "That's brilliant! It'll be a great game! Ireland is sure to win!"

She grinned, catching a cookie as one came sailing towards them. "One can only hope! So, how has your summer been? Your last owl was in July, and you haven't written since."

"I apologize for that," Cedric looked sincere. "My father decided that impromptu trip to India would be the perfect thing. Stayed with one of his friends who was on the Ministry exchange program last year. We left our owls here, and they didn't even have them there! It was devastating."

"Wow," she looked impressed. "You'll have to tell me all about it. I hear India has some great old fashioned magic techniques."

"Oh, they definitely do," Cedric, grinned. "I'll have to show you our pictures!"

Amos suddenly came up to help his son navigate, taking most of Cedric's attention away. This made it easy for Chantal to slowly slip from between them, and slink back in between to other two; taking the tin from between their grasps and eating the last cookie.

"Oh, _thanks _Firstie." Fred said in annoyance, using the nickname he hadn't called her since their first year at Hogwarts. He took the tin back and lobbed it into the trees. "We would have_ split _the last one too."

"But now you've gone and ate it." George said in agreement with his brother.

"So, you _owe_ us."

"_Big time_."

"Since you can bake - "

"A new, and f_ull_ tin is in order."

"And we'll _make sure_ its full."

"We'll take proper measurements."

"Goodness," Chantal said with a laugh as they came up to the base of a hill. "You two just won't grow out of that will you?"

The twins glanced at each other and both shook their heads, shrugging. "Never."

Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were making their way to the top of the hill, Mr. Diggory not far behind them. "Yes, it's just over there!" He said excitedly.

Ginny made a dash to the top, running to whatever Mr. Diggory had indicated.

"We don't want to be later," Mr. Weasley pointed out, ushering the rest of the group up the hill.

"Come on, nearly there now," Amos said with a wicked grin. "Get yourself into a good position."

Everyone began to assemble around a boot, which sat at the very top of the hill. Holding onto their bags more tightly and staring at the object with almost adoring gazes.

Harry frowned, trudging up with Chantal and the twins, glancing at the boot with a look of dismay. "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?"

"That isn't just _any_ many old boot, mate -" Fred stated, with a curious glance at Harry.

"It's a Portkey." George finished.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked, rather startled as everyone got down on the ground and began to place a hand on the boot.

"Just grab it Harry!" Chantal said eagerly from where she knelt, holding onto a corner of the boot tightly. "You don't want to miss it."

Harry knelt down, looking at her in confusion.

"Ready?!" Amos shouted excitedly. "After three! One! Two … "

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called to him, Harry grabbing onto the boot quickly as Amos shouted the last count-off.

They began to spin at an alarming speed, lifting off of the ground; screams and shouts being emitted from every direction. Chantal held on as tightly as she could, laughing and screaming as she bumped in between both twins. They seemed to be sucked into a rather brightly lit tornado. Arthur, Amos, and Cedric looked like they were having the time of their lives, laughing and cheering.

"Let go kids!" Arthur called, his eyes gleaming excitedly.

"_What_?!" Hermione cried.

Chantal glanced at the twins, a look of dread in her eyes. The nearest one grabbed her free hand assuringly.

"Let go!"

The all did as they were told, pulled back from the portkey as fast as possible. Chantal felt her hand get ripped from whichever twin had been holding it; flailing and screaming, as she got closer to the earth, bodies falling around her. The ground came up at them quickly; but they all seemed to slow down enough that their collision was hard, but gentle enough not to break anything. Chantal lay there, breathless, watching in surprise as Mr. Weasley, Amos, and Cedric, slowly descended from above, treading the air lightly with exuberant grins on their faces.

Mr. Weasley grinned a bit roguishly. "I'll bet _that _cleared your sinuses, eh?"

The trio touched the ground gently. Amos, grinning as he and Mr. Weasley began to walk forwards and onwards.

Chantal sat up, shaking bits of grass from her red ponytail. Fred came over with a wicked grin and offered her a hand up. "Wow, wasn't that _awesome_?"

Chantal laughed, taking his hand and getting to her feet. "That was definitely a very _different _experience."

"Did you hear that one person screaming like a little girl?" He nudged her gently, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yup," she nudged him back, not giving into his bait. "That, _and_ you're eyes were closed. God Fred, I didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat." With that she left him thunderstruck; with a grin she jogged up to join George, Fred catching up quickly.

"Come on, look at that!" Amos said proudly as the reached the crest of the new hill, and got to see the set up for the first time.

People on brooms flew past them, wearing colours of green and red. The whole valley was filled with tents and flags, sporting these same colours, boasting which team they were ready to cheer for. The sound of people laughing, talking, and Irish fiddle music, filled the air, creating a very exciting atmosphere.

"Well kids," Arthur said with a grin, "welcome to the _Quidditch World Cup_!"

"_Wicked_!" Chantal said, her smile growing across her face, linking her arms with the twins as their group began to make their way through the huge throng of green and red clad people.

"Stay together!" Arthur said cautiously, as others jostled them as they made their way through.

"This is _madness_!" Fred said in awe, his eyes not being able to linger on everything at once.

"But _brilliant_ madness." George agreed. "This is awesome!"

"I can't wait to see the after party." Chantal said with a laugh. "If the Irish win … "

"Oh god, butterbeers on us." The twins stayed in unison.

Someone on a broom was suddenly flying overhead, coming at them at an alarming pace, causing them all to duck suddenly.

"Blimey," Amos said cheerfully as he started up again, and reaching his hand out to Arthur. "Parting the ways, I think, old chap."

"See you at the match!" Arthur took his hands.

"See you at the match! Come along Cedric!"

"See you later, Cedric!" Fred called, as the two Diggorys made their way to their lot.

The small group made their way through the people as quickly as they could; not long before Mr. Weasley finally stopped. "Ah!" He said excitedly, as they pulled up to the smallest and most ramshackle tent Chantal had ever seen.

George turned to look at his brother in confusion, Fred following his gaze and lifting a brow. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing. How would they all fit inside?

"Home sweet home." Arthur beamed proudly, pulling open a tent flap.

"_What_?" George frowned, ducking into the tent, Fred and Chantal behind him, the other kids following closely.

"Oh, my god … " Chantal stared in disbelief.

The tent was like a rather large flat, with several rooms. A washroom, kitchen, dining area, a few bedrooms, a small library and a sitting room. It was amazing. Covered in draperies and looking very much like a fortunetellers suite, it was magnificent to behold. A great piece of magic.

"Come on!" Hermione said excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their allotted room. Ginny and Hermione started up a pillow fight.

The twins took a comfortable seat at the dining room table, placing their feet on top of the eating facility. Ron, had manoeuvred his way into the kitchen, and Harry stood in disbelief in the foyer.

"Ron, get _out _of the kitchen. We're all hungry." Mr. Weasley said, with a shake of his head though he couldn't keep from smiling.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" The twins shouted in unison.

Mr. Weasley turned to them. "Feet off the table."

"Feet off the table!" The boys repeated, taking their feet off. The second their father had his back turned, they placed them back on.

Hermione tossed the pillow at Chantal who grinned. "This is going to be one crazy evening with you two!" She tossed it back to Ginny, who flew backwards to catch it.

Mr. Weasley shook his head at them, but Chantal could see that he was giddy with excitement. "Girls, try not to destroy the place, please. I have to give it back to Perkins on Monday." There was a resounding crash from the kitchen, which caused Mr. Weasley to flinch and stride from the room. "Dammit! Ron! I told you to _get out _of the kitchen."

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you guys are liking the story! There's a lot more to come, and I'm getting through it smoothly. Please leave commentsreviews, as they do really help, and add to the motivation to wright more/faster. From the way it's looking, this story is going to be a lengthy one. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :) Xo - Jane**


	4. - 3 - Attack at the Match

**Warning: This chapter is a lengthy one, lol. Don't hate me. It makes up for it with all the action that is packed inside of it. Hopefully you enjoy! Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/comment etc. Xo - Jane :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**- Attack at the Match -**

Chantal sat enjoying the wonderful atmosphere outside, wondering where here brother was in all of this excitement. She sipped the tea that Hermione had made in the kitchen, and watched as a couple dashed by after their two small children, who were both on miniature broomsticks.

Chantal was absolutely in love with this place. It was such a wondrous thing. Breathtaking, really. She was more than thankful that she had been invited to tag along with the twins and the rest. Her thoughts were interrupted as, speaking of the devils, the twins and the other youngsters, came staggering out of the tent.

"There you are! We've just been searching in the whole _six_ rooms!" George's sarcasm was followed by a wink. "We're going to be heading to one of the shop tents; buy flags and what not."

Fred helped her to her feet and leaned in so no one else could hear. "Father was saying that a friend of his from the Ministry, is placing bets. George and I want to see if we can find him. Get our hands a little dirty."

Chantal couldn't help but laugh. "Fred, when have your hands _ever_ been truly clean?"

The twin grinned. "Never."

The group came to a rather large tent which was selling memorabilia for both teams. While Harry and Ron drifted over to the Bulgarian items, red and black; Chantal and the rest stayed in the green and white, for Ireland. Ginny became enamoured with a giant leprechaun hat, which was causing Hermione to laugh merrily.

"_Shall we paint you green_?"

Chantal looked up from the headbands with dancing miniature players, to see Fred holding up green body paint.

She shook her head, smiling. "Yeah, I'll opt out of that one."

"And I mean, _completely, _covered." Fred continued, with a waggle of his eyebrows. "So, you'd have to undress."

Chantal burst into laughter, making a face. "Oh, bloody hell, you're repulsive."

Fred made a mock insulted face. "Oh, _hurtful_." He winked and moved on.

She chuckled and began to look at temporary tattoos. There were many different types; all with magical properties. She heard someone laughing and looked up. The twins were trying on rather large, orange, leprechaun beards. She went back to her searching, but couldn't help and contain a smile. Despite the way she had acted disgusted … the idea was almost … she glanced up at Fred again, and felt her stomach do a flip, releasing butterflies.

_Why the heck did she feel like this?_ The twin in question, looked up at the same moment and caught her eye. He smiled and she dropped her gaze, blushing furiously.

She tried to ignore her thoughts and selected a few random items from the shelves, fishing her money out of her pocket as she went to pay.

"Tut, tut." Fred leaned against the counter and shook his head. "You're our _guest_. George and I will cover it."

"No, it's fine. Really. I can pay." She felt her cheeks grow hot again.

"_Oi! George_! Get you specky butt over here and help me pay!"

"_What the hell do you want_?" George asked in annoyance as he came over to them. His arms were rather loaded with merchandise which he emptied onto the counter. "You just left me there with all the stuff!"

Fred nodded, pretending to listen to his brothers woes. "Yeah, yeah. Now, fish up some money. We'll pay for her."

The items only ended up being five sickles but she still felt bad about them buying for her. George had called Fred a git several times. They had bought her an Irish flag, a tattoo that would heat up whenever the team scored, a scarf of green and white, and a sticker that said 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish."

Fred had bought face paint, a scarf, a giant flag and a rather large hat. George was determined to make sure that Chantal and he painted Fred's completely like the Irish team's emblem. The rest had bought hats, scarves and tattoos. Ron had bough a wicked Bulgarian coordinated bowler hat. When they were done they all headed back to the tent where Mr. Weasley had gotten supper ready.

After they were finished eating, Chantal and the twins went into the bathroom; the two painted a four-leaf clover across Fred's face, and applied their own body art. Chantal and George put their heating flags on their cheeks, and she placed her 'Kiss Me' tattoo on the small of her collar.

When it was finally time to head to the stadium, they joined the giant throng of excited people, and began the short walk. The stadium was enormous. Chantal guessed that there had to be many enchantments around it for the muggles not to be able to see. A security wizard checked their tickets at one of the many entrances, directing them upwards. The group began a rather high climb up. There were plenty of railed catwalks, between each level; they all paused at a pair of railings to stare out at the stadium in awe. Chantal was absolutely amazed.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?!" Ron exclaimed in excitement.

"Well put it this way … if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

They all looked down at the speaker in bemusement. Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco had appeared on the catwalk below them, looking up with sneers on their pale faces.

Chantal felt her wand slipping down her sleeve, clutching it tightly in her hand. Fred seemed to have seen her action, because her gripped her wrist cautiously as they glared down at the Malfoy's.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box," Draco said with a smug smile. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge _himself_."

Lucius jabbed his snake-headed cane into his son's stomach, winding him. "_Don't boast, Draco_." He chastised. "There's no need with these people." He gave them all a nasty smile.

Harry turned, ushering them away from the railings; Fred took Chantal's hand to pull her away, but Lucius Malfoy had different plans. He used the open mouth of his cane's snakehead to grab onto Harry's jacket, much to everyone's surprise.

"Do enjoy yourself, wont you?" His face was dead calm, his eyes bright with malice. "_While you can_ … " He released Harry and the group continued on.

Chantal was fuming. "_What the hell does he mean by that_?"

Fred shook his head. He hadn't released her hand yet; probably making sure she still didn't turn around and hex the Malfoys. "They're just gits, Channy, ignore them. They'll never change."

The group was at their seats in no time. The stadium was packed, noisy, and full of excitement. People supporting both sides were everywhere, streamers and balloons of each team colour were rising into the air. It was amazing. The Malfoys were soon forgotten as everyone stared out at the stadium in awe. Amos and Cedric were waiting for them eagerly, Chantal gave Cedric a wave as he went over to sit beside his father and Mr. Weasley.

Fred threw on his scarf and giant hat, and grabbed onto the rails in awe. "Come on!" He yelled excitedly. Chantal and George laughed as they filed in, standing on his either side.

Not even seconds later, a team on brooms raced by overhead, white and green smoke jetting from behind their brooms.

Fred grinned broadly. "_It's the Irish_! There's Troy!" He pointed at the player in question.

"And Mullet!" George cried.

"And Moran!"

The team flew apart, and fireworks exploded in the sky, forming a giant leprechaun who began to dance, the crowd screaming wildly. Irish fiddle music was blasting throughout the stadium which had begun to cheer, "Ireland," in excitement. The Irish team flew around the stadium and straightened up in formation, to look at their mascot.

George grabbed his twin and pointed. "_Here come the Bulgarians_!"

Fred grinned broadly. "Ah-ha, yes!"

A team clad in red, broke through the leprechaun, sending off sparks of crimson. The music changed to that of something more sinister, and the Bulgarians raced towards the Irish team, causing them to scatter in anger and surprise. One of the Bulgarian players, raced ahead of his teammates doing flips and tricks on his broom.

Ginny was awestruck. "_Who's that_?!"

George waved his flag as he pointed. "That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world!"

The whole stadium began to chant for Viktor Krum, repeating his last name over and over. A giant likeness of him, filled one side of the stadium, growing as he flew the length of the edifice.

"_Krum_!" The twins, Ron, and Harry erupted.

Krum flew to the centre of the stadium, fists in the air.

Chantal was grinning from ear to ear. Her brother, though supporting Ireland, was obsessed with Viktor Krum, so she knew practically everything about him. She leaned in towards Fred so he could hear. "Think with Krum, Bulgaria has a chance?"

He was clapping frantically, his smile broad. "Bulgaria is an amazing team. But I'm still holding out for the Irish. George and I think that Ireland will win, but Krum will catch the snitch."

She shook his hand. "You're on."

-W-

Mr. Weasley was checking the fire as the rest of his tent celebrated. Harry and Ron kept chanting 'Krum', while the twins ran around doing a rather awkward Irish jig and squeaking along to the teams theme. Their prediction had been correct. Ireland had won, but Krum had caught the snitch. Everyone was to busy celebrating to notice Mr. Weasley perk up and leave the tent hastily.

"_There's no one like Krum_!" Ron snapped, stepping up onto a stool.

The twins looked at him as if they had just noticed him for the first time.

"_Krum_?!" Fred said, making his voice sound deep and stupid.

"_Krum_." George concurred. "Dumb Krum."

"_He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind_!" Ron glared at them.

The twins began to flap their arms and fly around him, bellowing "Krum," in their deep voices. Chantal joined Harry by one of the tent poles, both of them howling with laughter.

"_He's more than an athlete_!"

Fred threw his giant Irish flag over Ron's head. "Dumb Krum!"

Ron fought it off, trying to get his words out. "_He's an artist_!"

Chantal placed an affectionate hand on his arm. "I think you're _in love_, Ron."

Ron scowled at her. "Shut up." This only caused Harry and she to high-five, grinning.

George grabbed Ron's hand, beginning to serenade him. "_Viktor, I love you_."

Fred got down on one knee. "_Viktor, I do_!"

Chantal, Harry, and the twins finished the song. "_When we're apart, my heart beats only for you_."

George hit Ron with his Bulgarian hat, Ron trying to snatch it away from him and hitting him back. They soon began to wrestle each other with the hat.

The sound of screams and explosions caused Fred to step towards the door eagerly. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!"

Mr. Weasley came barrelling into the tent, knocking Fred aside and prying George and Ron apart. "Stop! _Stop it_!" Fred looked at him with a smirk, but Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It's _not_ the Irish!" He went over to Ginny who was looking as though someone had just died. "We've gotta get out of here. _Now_!"

They all raced out of the tent. People were everywhere, running and screaming. The noise was deafening; sounds of explosions coming from overhead. Someone raced by, knocking into Fred and screaming, "get out, it's the _Death Eaters_!"

Mr. Weasley pushed them away from the tent. "Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and _stick together_!" He grasped his two oldest sons, looking them straight in the eye. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!" He began to usher them all forwards. "Go, go!" With his wand raised in the air, he took off into the array of screaming people.

"_Come on_!" George grabbed his little sister's hand, and began to pull her away from their tent.

Chantal stood, horror struck at the scene. The entire encampment was ablaze; fire was shooting up into the air. Tents were aflame, and the atmosphere was getting smoky and stifling. People were running in all directions, dissaparating as fast as they could. She turned to follow her group, but couldn't see them between the throngs of people. She spun in a different direction. _Where on earth did they go?_

Someone jostled her, knocking her to the ground with a small cry. Chantal began to pull herself to her feet, when someone knocked her over again. "Help ... " She choked feebly, clutching her wand tightly in her hand. Fear was ripping its way through her system, she was absolutely terrified. _Where was everyone else_? When she tried to rise again, she was once more, knocked back to the ground.

And that's when she finally saw them. People chanting, walking in a pillar of black cloaks and holding up burning torches, throwing balls of fire in every direction. They were unceasing, and didn't seem to care about the people around them. They were drawing closer. The Death Eaters … Chantal let out a strangled cry.

"_Chantal_!"

She snapped her head up, hearing her name and recognizing the voice. "_Fred_!"

"Chantal!" Her friend was running towards her voice, spotting her in amongst the feet and fire. He was at her side in a second, holding out his hand, which she thankfully took. He hoisted her to her feet, and clutching her hand tightly, began to run back the way he had come.

"I'm sorry ... I was just - " She could barely form words.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. This place is chaos, it could happen to anyone. I'm just glad I found you before _they_ did."

She didn't need him to speak the words to know who _they_ were. "Where are the others?"

Fred's forehead creased with worry. "I noticed you were gone, so I turned around, trying to see if you might have just been lagging behind; but you were nowhere in sight. I lost the others in that second. I know it was dangerous, but I had to come find you, with or without them."

She felt heat flood into her face, and couldn't tell if it was actually a blush, or from the flames. Either or, now was not the time to be blushing anyways. "Thank you. You know you shouldn't have. This place is not safe anymore. I probably would have been able to get out somehow - "

"_I wasn't just about to leave you, Spark_."

There was an explosion near by, and Fred tugged her hand a little harder. "Come on, we need to keep moving. Hopefully they'll still be waiting by that bloody portkey."

Chantal tried to keep her eyes looking ahead. She didn't dare look and see what was going on around them. The crowds of people were beginning to dwindle quickly. "Do you remember where the portkey is?"

Fred nodded, picking his path over fallen and burning structures. "Yeah, just watch your step."

It wasn't long until they were pressing through a small thicket of trees. Chantal was beginning to feel sore and tired. She didn't want to be running anymore, but knew that it wasn't safe to stop and rest. They had to keep moving. The taste of smoke and ash was heavy in her mouth, and it was all she could smell. In fact, her eyes were watering a little from the fumes.

They broke through the thicket and saw others, just making their way to the crest of the hill where their portkey was. Except … it was only George and Ginny and both were looking terrified. Hearing them approach, George pointed his wand right at them, but relaxed slightly when he saw who it was.

"There you are! _What happened_?!"

Chantal and Fred, breathless, came up beside them beside them.

"She got knocked down," Fred said quickly. "I went back to look for her." He eyed Ginny and the vacant spots around her. "_Where are the others_?"

George was already pale as it was, but now he just looked sick. "I-I don't know. Harry was falling behind, and Hermione and Ron went after him … _I think_ … " Ginny had begun to cry, so he kneeled down to hug her, talking to her quietly.

Chantal turned to Fred, worry on her face. "Should we go back and look for them?"

Fred was eyeing the trees as if he wished he could see through them. "I don't know. Our father told us to get back here. Maybe he'll find them … " He seemed anything but hopeful.

Chantal took his hand gently. "They'll be okay. We'll wait here, and if no one is back within, let's say, an hour, we'll leave. We're far enough away that I don't think the Death Eaters will attack here. They didn't seem to have a big agenda."

He nodded, absentmindedly.

They all sat and waited, wands held tightly in fists, just in case. Despite the circumstances, Chantal felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep, her head lolling gently onto Fred's shoulder. He put his arm around her for comfort, keeping her warm and feeling secure. Chantal sat up, spying something out of the corner of her eye, and let out a little scream, flying to her feet.

Fred and George were up after her, Ginny looking towards them with a terrified expression. Fred ran to her side and took her hand. "What?"

She pointed up into the sky, just above the trees, and they all saw it. Someone had cast a horrible symbol in the sky. A giant skull of green light, with a snake slithering out of its mouth.

"No … " Chantal felt like she were drowning. "That's the … Dark Mark … "

George immediately told Ginny to look away from the symbol and ignore it. She did so, turning away as she shook like mad.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Fred said in awestruck terror.

Before either of them could answer them, voices called out from the trees.

"_Ginny_?!"

"_Fred, George_?!"

"_Chantal_?!"

The small group jumped into action, standing up, wands at the ready.

"_Fred, George, Ginny, Chantal_?!" Came a closer, louder voice.

"Dad! We're over here!" George shouted back.

Seconds later, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry and Hermione, came out of the trees, covered in muck, and looking exhausted.

"There you are!" Mr. Weasley hugged them all tightly. "I found the rest."

"_What happened_?" Chantal felt nauseous.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "I'll explain it all when we get back to the Burrow. Now isn't the time. Grab a hold everybody."

"What about the Diggorys?" Ron frowned.

"They dissaparated." Mr. Weasley said calmly.

Everyone knelt down and grabbed onto the boot. Mr. Weasley did the count off, and soon enough, they were sailing up into the air. The though of safety, close behind them.

-W-

Mrs. Weasley had been waiting for them eagerly. When she saw them coming towards the house, she had broke out into sobs and ran out to them. To everyone's surprise, she had grabbed the twins first, hugging them tightly and apologizing for yelling at them before they left. She then embraced her husband and other children; Harry, Hermione, and Chantal came after.

Mrs. Weasley went back inside to make tea and breakfast; the sun was just starting to poke up again. The morning paper had been delivered, already expressing the horrors of the previous night. The cover showed the Dark Mark in all its glory. Mr. Weasley explained to the younger children the significance of the shape that had been conjured in the sky.

"It's You-Know-Who's symbol," Mr. Weasley said, his face heavy. "It hasn't been seen for _thirteen_ years. Of course people panicked … it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again; they always sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed. _The terror it inspired_ . . . you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside … " Mr. Weasley winced. "_Everyone's worst fear … the very worst_ … "

There were a few more questions from the younger ones before Mrs. Weasley said that the discussion was at an end. They had been scared enough for one night. Mr. Weasley had to leave for the office extra early, and left with a quick goodbye to everyone. Mrs. Weasley suggested bed for everyone else, her face was slack, her voice like stone.

Chantal couldn't sleep just yet. She knew that she had way too many things on her mind now, and trying to sleep would either be impossible, or filled with nightmares. The others retired, none of them speaking. Chantal, however, took her tea and went to sit out in the garden. She watched a flock of birds take flight, tweeting a lovely little melody into the lightening sky.

_Why on earth would Death Eaters show up like that? What were they doing out after all these years in hiding? What was their plan? Why did they conjure the Dark Mark? _All these questions roamed around inside of her head, making her feel dizzy.

"Chantal," she turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing in the front doorway, a dishrag in her hand. "Could you come inside please, there's someone here to see you."

Chantal got up, frowning. _Who on earth would be here_? Plus, she hadn't seen anyone arrive. She understood however, when she got back inside. A tall, thin, blonde witch stood in the kitchen, sipping some tea that Mrs. Weasley had made for her. She wore an emerald green cloak, and matching, pointed hat. Her eyes, which were the colour of her robes, were on Mrs. Weasley; she hadn't yet seen Chantal enter.

"Thank you, Molly, for letting me just drop in like this. I know I should have written before I came, but after last night - "

Mrs. Weasley was just waving off the woman's apology when Chantal cried out, from where she stood. "Mum!"

The woman looked up at her, and the little colour she had in her face, drained completely. She placed her cup down, and held open her arms. "Oh, Chantal, thank goodness."

"_When … where … how_ … " Chantal couldn't seem to find the right question.

Siobhan Devin held her daughter tightly, practically squashing her face in her cloak. "Your father and I got a call from the Ministry. Your brother and Oliver Wood apparated back to the Woods' house. Your father went there immediately. I came here for you. We left your sister with your grandparents … oh, sweetie, I was so worried. Are you alright?"

Chantal looked up into her mom's face, nodding, though, she could feel tears burn her eyes. "Yes. I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Is Tobias and Oliver okay?"

"They're perfectly fine," Mrs. Devin kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Yes, they are quite alright … I was just telling Molly … your father and I think it would be best if you came home for the rest of the summer. Just until school. After this night - "

"_No_!"

Mrs. Devin looked at her startled. "What?"

"No. I don't want to come home. I'm enjoying my time here; all my stuff is here too."

"Really, Siobhan," Molly said with a kind smile. "Chantal is perfectly safe here. It was just a scare-tactic at the match. She's completely fine."

Mrs. Devin looked at her daughter and sighed. Chantal could tell that she was having her motherly inner-conflict. "If that's really what you want. We just thought … after last night, you would want to come home. But if you're content here, then I see no problem in it. We will have to see you off at the station though."

Chantal nodded. "Yes, of course, I wouldn't go without saying goodbye to you."

Mrs. Devin nodded. "Alright, we shall see you then. I love you."

Chantal hugged her again. "I love you too, mum."

They embraced one last time, and the two women said their goodbyes. Mrs. Devin then went to the fireplace and used the Floo network to get home, Chantal and Mrs. Weasley, standing and waving to her. When her mom was finally gone, Chantal thanked Mrs. Weasley again, giving her a gracious hug, and went up stairs; hoping to get some shut eye.

She was just about to push Ginny's door open, her hand on the knob, when a noise made her look up.

"_Psst. Spark, up hear_." Fred was looking down at her, from the landing of the floor above.

She took a step back from the door, trying to keep her voice down. "_What_?"

"Come up 'ere, we've got something to show you."

Chantal sighed, and began her ascent up to the next level, where Fred led her into their bedroom. George was lying on a rather large bed, staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"What the … " Chantal stared around their overly familiar room. "How did you make it so … "

"Extension charm. And we shrank everything else." George said, without looking at them. "Look," he pointed above him.

Chantal climbed onto the bed and lay beside him, Fred laying on her other side. Up on the ceiling they had placed a bunch of their mini fireworks along the beams.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're going to wake everyone else."

"Nah," Fred shook his head. "We silenced them."

With a wave of their wands, the twins made the little fireworks silently explode above their heads, creating a small amount of colourful light. For some reason, Chantal found it extremely calming, and started to close her eyes. In fact, they all did, falling into a peaceful, and much needed, sleep. The night before getting erased from their minds, only for the time being.


End file.
